tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rating Game All Stars
Liam: "What's up folks?! It's me Liam, back and ready for the long awaited, Rating Game All Stars! This season, 14 of the most beloved and expert players this game has ever seen are returning for their final shot at the mysterious and unrevealed prize." "We're back in the first setting of the game, an uncharted and forgotten island in the middle of Indonesia, where these hopeless 14 will compete in the ratings that they remember from past seasons, they will be split into two teams and will be competing alongside one another until the dreaded merge. Most of them will fumble, 13 will crumble and 1 will beat the rumble and win the prize." He continues and takes a deep breathe in. "Oh look here come the `all stars` now!!" ' Rules: *'The host is the only one allowed to talk in bold. (This will be so important things are highlighted) *'Follow standard wiki rules which you can find here.' *'No sign ups, this is all stars which were chosen by me, sorry.' *'Have fun, or else! >:(' The All Stars: Please put a nickname in brackets next to your name :) #Soundandimage #MRace2010 (Race) #Franky494 #LindsayxJustin #Ifraid #TrentFan #XrosHearts #GalaxyRemixZ #BlazeHead 51 #SkullKidX (Mike) #Tikkibikki #Sunsummer7 #OrangeBirdMaster2 #"Mystery Guest" Interactions: Friends: Conflict: Alliances: (Fill in after the alliance is done) Pre-chat: Liam: Welcome to the game you all know and love. Please chat here until everyone has arrived... Zach: Back for another season. great!! Blaze: totally!, it's great that Rating Game has returned!, i'm really looking forward to this! Sunsummer7: Wow... never expected for me to be an all-star. Glad to be here. Race: Great to be back >:) Orange: It's awesome to be back! Its been awhile! Johnny: Hello! I'm back! Episode 01 - Starting From The Bottom: Liam: Welcome back you freaky 13! We will now select teams. The captains are the previous winners. MRace and TF, Please start picking your teams. Race: I start first? Soundandimage, he's the previous runner-up, so....we have to stick togheter? Zach: Maybe. TF: I pick Sun I guess then, because.........why not? Franky: Like Hi, Plz pick me :D (When will you reveal the mystery person) Blaze: uhhh...pick me? Orange: Please pick me!!!!! Race: Sorry guys, but i choose LxJ! Liam: Okay well this is taking forever...so I guess Blaze, Ifraid, Xros and Mike join MRace's team. And the rest are on TF's team. Anyways, the first rating is......Episodes! A new topic, you will select an episode of Total Drama and I will decide each teams fate :3 Zach: Uhm what about "Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan"? Race: The Brunch Of Disgustiness, maybe? Sun: I choose Million Dollar Babies. Blaze: The EX Files for me. Orange: "Not So Happy Campers - Part 1" Franky: I was gonna pick what orange said but now I pick Walk like an egyptian (Part 1) ''*Starts Walking like an egyptian* Johnny: "I Triple Dog Dare You!" Ifraid: Dodgebrawl. '''Liam: Well, alot of great episodes but my favourite is "Hook, Link, Screamer!" So no one got that, however my runner up and winner of this rating is...........Orange! For team TF! Okay these names are not working...anyways the elimination awaits team MRace. uh.' Elimination: Team MRace. Blaze, Ifraid, Johnny, Mike, Sound, LxJ Liam: We will remain the voting through PM on the chat to keep the secrets! While we wait for these votes, decide among yourselves for a team name :L Race: >.< Liam: Well I got three votes -.- the person who is eliminated is.....not MRace, Sound, Mike, Ifraid, Blaze and Johnny. LxJ you are the first eliminated user. You will exit by the raft of shame. *puts LxJ on a raft which floats down a waterfall, all you can hear is a scream.* All right then...return back to camp the rest of you. Episode 02: Drama Rama Rama Camp MRace: Zach: we need to win the next challenge, would not like to be in the elimination twice in a row at the beginning. Camp TF: Challenge: Liam: Okay teams, the next rating is.......Music! Please leave a link to a sing and i'll rate them when I got over half of entries :3 Zach: Hey Brother , what's your problem? This challenge would be more interesting if you limited it to a gerne, like Jpop Sun: Total Drama Island Opening: I Wanna Be Famous. (I can't post a link) Franky: Roar by Katy Perry Franky: Ummm Is anyone else gonna compete (Not godplaying; been a day or two) Ifraid: I got nothing. Orange: Demons Race: Short, but awesome :D Blaze: this song is great, and i haven't known it for very long! Mike: I change my mind: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hD8mLVNiyEk (Found out how to copy paste :D) Elimination Table: Category:Rating Game Series